ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Kilgrave
The being that would be known as Kara Kilgrave was a aborted fetus by her mother Hope shortly after her incounter with Kilgrave. What remained of the fetus was taken by HYDRA and used to create Kara. Biography The fetus that would become Kara was aborted by her mother a few weeks after her imprisonment. After the abortion Jeri Hogarth ordered that the fetus be moved to a doctor she trusted. From there the doctor ran tests to see if the mind control powers the father displayed could be replicated, but Jeri was wrong. The fetus was then procured by Kilgrave and used to augment his powers. After he left Jessica Jones arrived and pointed out to Jeri what her actions had caused. The fetus was left unsupervised in the apartment where Kilgrave was using as a lab. After the speculation on the internet of Kilgrave's mind control, HYDRA went to the apartment where Kilgrave was based and took all the research materials as well as the dead fetus. Once they extracted whatever fluids they could, they attempted to use a new synthetic healing drug derived from the research that Agent Jemma Simmons had made which was captured by HYDRA. They then fused the Kree DNA with the dead fetus and with incredible luck the fetus began to display signs of life and was placed in a synthetic womb for nine months. After the fetus grew to mature age, HYDRA took it a step further and increased her age into her 30's while attempting to install basic human knowledge into her brain. Once the process was complete the new being was released from the synthetic womb and given the name Kara. Kara was then taught to use basic motor skills such as walking, running, and hand gestures. After she was trained to perform as a basic human being, she was tested to see if she inherited her fathers powers. After a series of neural shocks to force the effects, Kara was able to tell force the doctors to let her go. Once she unlocked her fathers abilities she used them to convince the HYDRA agents to get her out, although Arnim Zola the head researcher was immune to her effects and so the agents all died in order to get Kara out. Once she escaped Kara was on the move and spent weeks learning about the world. She also looked through her file which she stole before leaving HYDRA. Kara then read about her parents and was heart broken to find them cold bloodily murdered. While her mother killed herself, her father was killed by Jessica Jones. Wanting revenge for her fathers death, Kara then traveled to New York to exact vengeance. But after she came to the realization that she didn't have to follow in her fathers footsteps, she stood down and tried to redeem her family name. Powers and Abilities * Mind Control via Pheromones: She can control a person through the use of pheromones, placing them in an extremely suggestible state wherein they will follow her every command. * Telepathy: Kara has demonstrated limited telepathy; able to sense those she had under control from a great distance. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:Enhanced Category:Defenders Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters